


it's a perfect shame

by hapakitsune



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Eduardo accidentally hook up at Chris's bachelor party and then have to deal with the consequences at the rehearsal dinner and wedding. Written at the promptfest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a perfect shame

If Mark had to blame someone, he would blame Dustin.

That wasn't really new; he usually blamed Dustin. It was usually Dustin's fault in some way. But in this case, it wasn't really true. It was mostly Mark's fault. And, well, Eduardo's. Not that Eduardo would accept that.

But he didn't have to show up to Chris's bachelor party and he didn't have to wear that shirt with _that_ many buttons opened, and he didn't have to talk to Mark, and he definitely didn't have to kiss him.

Though, again, the kiss was mostly Dustin's fault.

"Who even plays spin the bottle at a bachelor party?" Mark had asked when Dustin had triumphantly produced the empty Skyy bottle.

"Look," Dustin had said, "I couldn't exactly hire strippers for Chris, could I? I mean, I did, but shh," he added in an undertone. "He didn't want me to."

"Then why did you?" demanded Eduardo, pointing at Dustin with a slightly unsteady finger.

"It's a _bachelor party_ ," said Dustin, which was kind of fair. Mark was reliably informed by the internet and television that bachelor parties were supposed to consist of copious amounts of alcohol and the occasional scantily-clad entertainer.

So of course the bottle had landed on Eduardo when Mark had spun it and of course Dustin had insisted that they kiss, no matter what, and then Eduardo had grabbed Mark's hair and kissed him so hard that he drew a little bit of blood.

Chris, who had been covertly texting his fiance under the table, made a choked noise and said, "Dustin!" and Dustin had said, "What?" but Eduardo had just _kept kissing_ Mark, his fingers combing through Mark's hair gently.

And then somehow that had ended with Mark face down on his hotel bed with Eduardo fingering him open and his cock pressed between his body and the mattress while he moaned and fisted his hands in the sheets. 

Mark maybe had attempted flirting with the stripper, who was long and graceful and seemed to like Mark, if the way he had kept grinding on Mark's lap had been any indication. But Eduardo was the one who had gotten that dark look in his eyes that Mark associated with lawsuits and grabbed Mark and practically thrown him over the sofa, his hand clenched in Mark's shirt. 

But in the end, it was Dustin's fault because a) he had started the game, b) he had hired the stripper, and most importantly, c) he had arranged the whole party, guestlist included. 

Yes, Mark decided as he stared down at the still asleep Eduardo, he was definitely going to blame this one on Dustin.

Mark was pulling on his hoodie when Eduardo woke up, stretching obscenely. The sheets slid down his chest, making a break for his hips, and Mark looked away hurriedly. It took Eduardo a moment to realize what was going on, but the moment he had, he swore violently and scrambled towards the opposite side of the bed. He nearly fell off, but managed to catch himself at the last minute. 

"Mark!" he squawked, completely undignified. "What are you doing _in my room_?"

"You brought me here last night!" Mark snapped. He waited until horrified realization spread across Eduardo's face. 

"Oh god," Eduardo said. "We –"

"No need to sound so pleased," Mark said snarkily. 

Eduardo pointed a shaky accusatory finger at Mark. "Don't – _do_ that, Mark, this is your fault! With your sucking on cherries and flirting with that stripper –"

"Yeah, I definitely made you kiss me," Mark said, yanking the zipper of his jacket up. "Come on, we're going to miss the ride to Garrison."

"Shit," Eduardo said, sliding out of bed. "Don't you need to grab your stuff?"

"I was on my way," Mark snapped and he stalked from the room, trying to ignore the pleasantly sore feeling in his ass and thighs. 

He went down to his room and took a shower, not wanting to explain to Dustin or Chris why hadn't changed clothes and why he still smelled like alcohol. He gathered his bag and headed downstairs to find Dustin, Chris, and the other bachelor party members (mostly friends of Chris's from Jumo) waiting. 

"Where's Eduardo?" asked Chris, looking distracted. He was fiddling with his phone again, spinning it in his fingers. 

"How should I know?" demanded Mark, dropping his bag on accident. He covered it up by kicking it toward the table and sitting down next to a very hungover Dustin. "He probably has to fix his hair or something."

"Ha," Dustin said bleakly.

Eduardo trundled downstairs about five minutes later, his hair damp and plastered to his forehead. "Sorry," he said breathlessly. "Overslept."

"Finally," Chris said grumpily. "We have the rehearsal dinner tonight."

"I know," Eduardo said, his gaze sliding towards Mark, almost involuntarily. "Sorry."

"It's fine, I planned for this." Chris got to his feet, texting someone frantically. "We should get going. I'm driving one car. Mark, you're driving the other."

Mark nodded, distracted; Eduardo had been subtly inching towards Chris, prompting Dustin to look up at Mark. They looked at each other and Mark silently willed Dustin to help him.

"Shotgun in Mark's car," Dustin said, sounding weary, and Mark sagged in relief.

"Look, man," Dustin said in a low undertone as they headed out towards Mark's rental car. "I'm helping you out because it's obvious that you and Eduardo did something last night –"

"What?" Mark snapped.

Dustin rolled his eyes so hard that it was visible even though he was wearing a ridiculous pair of sunglasses. "Please. I saw you two go upstairs together. I don't want to know what you did," he added hastily when Mark opened his mouth. "I'm just telling you I'm not going to be your buffer at the wedding. I plan on wooing as many pretty ladies as I can." He wiggled his hips a little, which was so horrifying that Mark dropped the subject entirely.

The other people in Mark's car were as hungover as Dustin and Mark didn't know them very well anyway, so Mark had a lot of time to brood. The unfortunate result was that he kept thinking about the _other_ time he had woken up in bed with Eduardo. Admittedly, that had been – different, which really was part of the problem. 

Mark's brain kept cataloging the differences between then and now – the look on Eduardo's face for one; the morning after; the actual _reason_ for it. Not that it ever could have been the same, really.

Mark had thought that Eduardo was over it, the same way Mark was over it. Mark had dated since then, had both girlfriends and boyfriends (who never lasted that long), and he had been _happy_. 

Fuck Eduardo, anyway. He was the one who had lunged at Mark like a starving animal; Mark hadn't _asked_ for it.

But he had enjoyed it. 

"Mark?" Dustin said sleepily. "Do you think you could slow down a little?"

Mark looked at the speedometer and realized he was going twenty over the speed limit. He eased his foot off the accelerator and relaxed his hands on the wheel. Dustin snorted, satisfied, and closed his eyes again, leaving Mark to his brooding.

The problem was, of course, that Mark still had to see Eduardo. He managed to avoid him for a good two hours while they got ready for the rehearsal. Dustin was discussing something with Chris while Mark talked absently to some of Chris's friends, keeping an eye on Eduardo as he did so. Eduardo seemed as determined to avoid Mark as Mark was to avoid _him_. That suited Mark just fine. 

Luckily, Eduardo wasn't one of the wedding party; he had begged off, apparently, and instead offered to help out with something else. If Mark had been forced to stand next to him, he wasn't sure that he would have made it without turning and shouting something at Eduardo. Something like, "But you're supposed to hate me!"

They ran through the ceremony quickly; it was simple and short, which made Mark happy. He had been to a few absurdly long weddings and had wanted to murder the happy couple by the end of it, so the fact that Chris and Sean didn't spend hours talking about their deep and profound love for each other made his groomsman duties much more tolerable

"It's going to be beautiful," Dustin said in a weepy voice to Mark at the end of the rehearsal. He wiped his face with the edge of his shirt, missing Mark's incredulous look. 

"It's just a wedding," Mark said, fidgeting. He hated weddings. He saw them as a pointless display of opulence and a way to force everyone to be witness to your happiness. He knew better than to say as much to Chris or Dustin, though, and he did actually understand why Chris wanted one. 

He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked out over the empty seats. Eduardo was hanging at the back, talking to a woman who Mark was pretty sure was the caterer. As if sensing Mark's gaze, Eduardo looked over and then smiled a little. Then he seemed to remember himself and he scowled fiercely before turning his back on Mark very definitely. 

"So childish," Mark muttered. Dustin snorted. Mark stepped on his foot. 

Dustin yelped and glared at Mark. "Yeah, _Eduardo_ is childish," he muttered. 

Mark rolled his eyes.

"Look," Eduardo said when he cornered Mark halfway through the rehearsal dinner. "We can't just – this is _stupid_."

"Stupid?" Mark asked, totally thrown by Eduardo's sudden attack. "What's stupid?"

"You – you and me!" Eduardo spluttered, prodding hard at Mark's shoulder. "We're not just going to pretend this didn't happen, are you? Like last time?"

"You're the one who kissed me!" Mark snapped. "Last time _and_ this time!"

"It's not my fault that you're just so – you!" Eduardo nearly shouted, causing Chris to shoot them a filthy look. Mark rolled his eyes and hauled Eduardo into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. 

"I thought we were going to try to be civilized," he began, but then Eduardo shoved him up against the wall, cutting him off with a fierce, possessive kiss. 

Mark clawed at Eduardo's back, trying to get a hold, and canted his hips up. Eduard groaned against his mouth and tangled his hands in Mark's curls, yanking hard. 

"Wardo," Mark gasped when Eduardo pulled back for air. "What are you –?"

"I can't – I just don't _care_ anymore," Eduardo said in between kissing Mark's neck. "I was going to try – but I'd rather just blow you."

"Yeah," Mark breathed and he let his head fall back against the wall as Eduardo slid down to his knees in front of him.

After Mark had jerked Eduardo off, his hand shaky and sticky, Eduardo's mouth still wet with come, they had cleaned themselves up as best they could, but Eduardo's hair was ruined and his mouth was red and puffy. Mark's pants were wrinkled and cheeks were flushed, even though he splashed cold water on his face. 

Dustin stared at them in disbelief when they emerged. "Really, guys?" he asked in a low voice. Eduardo mumbled something indistinct and shot Mark a look that made his stomach twist in desire. 

"At least they're getting along," Chris said dryly, coming up to Dustin's side. He looked them over with critical eyes and added, "You might want to be a little less obvious about it in the future."

Mark blinked and looked over at Eduardo, who wouldn't meet his eyes anymore. Mark said, "Okay."

Chris walked away, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like, " _Idiots._ " After shaking his head at them in exaggerated disapproval, Dustin did the same, leaving the two of them standing alone. 

"I'm, um, going back to the hotel," Eduardo said after a moment. "If you – you can come with me?"

Mark thought it over. "Sure," he said, and he left with Eduardo, deciding just to go with it.

"Do you think this is healthy?" Eduardo asked the moment they were inside the room. "I just – we should talk about this, right?"

"Should we?" Mark leaned back against the door. "We never talked about it the last time."

"No," Eduardo said softly. "We didn't. Maybe we should have."

"You think that would have fixed anything?" Mark asked. 

"Probably not," Eduardo admitted. "But we should have."

"We should have done a lot of things," Mark said. Eduardo looked at him with a strange expression on his face, then leaned in to kiss Mark, tugging him in by the waist. 

Mark let him, arching despite himself. Eduardo made a soft purring noise and pushed him onto the bed. 

"So much for talking," Mark said later, rolling over onto his side to look at Eduardo. Eduardo snorted and stroked Mark's curls off his face. 

"I miss you," Eduardo said quietly. "Do you think we could maybe see each other more often?"

Mark shrugged. "Sure," he said. "That's fine with me."

"Mark," Eduardo said, poking Mark in the side. "Come on, give me more to work with."

"What do you want me to say?" Mark asked, frowning. "I want to see you again?"

"That would be nice," Eduardo said. He kissed the tip of Mark's nose. "Do you?"

"I just said it would be fine," Mark murmured, closing his eyes. "Will you let me sleep?"

"All right," Eduardo said, sounding fondly amused. He snuggled up close to Mark, and Mark drifted off to sleep to the feeling of Eduardo's breath blowing across his collarbone.


End file.
